Blood Bond
by Korie.Moore
Summary: Five years after Bella was left at the alter she returns to Forks - with some extra company. See how much the little town has changed in five years, and Bella.
1. Preface

Preface

All eyes were on me as I walked down the aisle in my snow-white dress draped to Charlie's grudging arm. Edward waited patiently at the altar next to his best man, Jasper. The rest of the Cullen family was lined along the sides too, including Carlisle dressed in priest's robes, ready to give the ceremony.

I smiled to myself thinking how ironic that was, a vampire in holy clothing. Who would have thought?

White flower petals danced around my head as I continued down the velvet lines carpet. Alice has outdone herself of course - it was worse than my birthday party a year ago – but I had decided to excuse it. Just this once. Just for today.

Charlie and I reached the altar. I took Edward's marble hands. Carlisle smiled and his god-like voice shook the little church. He closed the bible as the last of the vows were repeated in Edward's velvet smooth voice. His smile broadened and we leaned in to kiss each other for the first time as husband and wife. That's when I woke up.

* * *

**A/N: I stink at making prefaces and I really didn't know how else to start the story so yeah… Those of you who didn't get it Bella was dreaming about her and Edward's wedding day. But I'll warn you now, I do intend to make it a very twisted story –smirks- And I intend to make it better too.  
**


	2. Home Again

Chapter One

_5 years later_

I wish I could cry it would make this so much easier. But it was too late and I couldn't turn back now. This place has such bad memories, but the urge to come back was too strong, so here I was. He placed his hand inside of mine and gave me a comforting smile.

I smiled back.

"Thanks for coming with me," I whispered softly. "I don't think I could have done this alone."

"What did you expect Bella? We're your brothers and we're always going to be there for you." He whispered back.

"Whether you want us there or not," Casper added and patted my back with his warm hand. "Right?"

I laughed and nodded, rubbing my hand against my granite skin.

"So where are we staying?" Casper asked. I had to slow my pace to match his. Now I knew how Edward used to feel. _Edward._

The name sent a pang of grief through my body followed by a fresh wave hate. Who cares if he left? He was always such a stuck-up bastard any way.

"Bella?" Casper stood in front of me waving his hand in front of my face. "Bells, are you okay?"

"Fine," I muttered and continued walking.

Casper eyed me suspiciously but kept walking. He caught up with Zach and grabbed his arm and bent down to whisper something in his ear. I could only catch part of the conversation.

"Are sure this was a good idea?"

"Bella wants it."

"What people want isn't always what's best for them."

"Bella will be fine. She's stronger now."

"Stronger, but still breakable."

"We all have to face our fears sometimes."

"Zach, I know you're trying to do what you think is best for her."

"What I _know_ is best for her."

"What if these people are still here?"

"I don't think they'll give us any problem. They sounded nice."

"Nice people don't leave their fiancées at the alter!"

"Relax Casper, we were only planning on staying for awhile anyway."

"Zach no offense, but I don't know many people who are willing to listen to a fourteen year old vampire! Besides what about your diet?"

"We'll find a way!"

The queasy feeling in my stomach told me to stop listening now. I didn't know I was being so obvious. Damn it Edward I'm going to personally condemn you!

Edward. I groaned loudly. Why did his name keep popping up like that?

_Because you love him._ The little voice said.

No I don't! Shut up little voice!

"Bella?"

I covered my face and turned around to face Zach, "Um, yes?"

"You just told me to shut up?"

"Did I?"

"Yeah."

I didn't even need to look at Casper's face to know what he was thinking at Zach.

_I told you so._

**A/N: Finally updated!! –Does the happy dance- It killed me inside to call Edward a 'stuck-up bastard'. Sorry the ending kinda stunk. I'll try to answer any questions since I now learned how to reply to reviews. In case you haven't yet got it. Bella's a vampire. You'll finds out who changed her later…..**


	3. Daydreams

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, except for those that which that came out of my head._

**A/N:** _Please do not kill me for not updating in, well, forever but I have serious writer's block issues. Anyway, the real reason for this little Author's Note is I finally got motivated because of my friend Sarah. Her arm is broken and since I forgot her address, me updating is my little get well soon note._

Chapter Two

The car ride to my house was a long and silent one. Casper had offered to drive the car, and I had let him. I wasn't in the mood to drive, so I spent the ride staring out the rainy window of my old town with Zach in the back seat.

I had never really thought about having brothers but I was thankful I did. They were incredibly supportive at times, and other times they were, well, they were boys.

I think Zach and I had the closest bond though. He was always there by my side, there for me to lean on when I needed it most. Always so serious, he wasn't like a normal fourteen year old. He was just so much more mature. Like he had seen the world and that had made him strong. Stronger than me at least.

And Casper and his bipolar personality. He was so funny like that. One minute he was Stephen Colbert and the next…

"Bella?"

I snapped out of my little daze quickly. "Huh? I'm sorry I was just a little…."

"Off?" Zach asked helpfully. He looked at me like he wanted to take my temperature. Not that it would do any good.

"Try to stay in the present Bells. My navigation skills are crap," Casper glanced at me through the mirror. "If we land in a ditch, it's your fault," He added.

I rolled my eyes and let a smile escape my pale lips. I could see it now, the car in a ditch with Zach and me picking it up out of the mud and Casper running around in frantic circles searching for network while being soaked to the bone.

"Do we need to stop at the hospital?" Casper asked eyeing Zach and me.

"I think we'll be fine till morning," Zach nodded.

Casper sighed eyeing us suspiciously, "Are you sure?"

"Of course," Zach said definitely. "We've gone longer. Besides it'll be god to settle first."

Casper just nodded, "Alright but if I wake up and you guys are smothering me with a pillow our relationship is over."

"Doesn't sound like such a bad idea," Zach muttered and I cracked a smile.

"You don't mean that," I giggled.

"Whatever you say," He said rolling his eyes.

**A/N:**_ I finally updated! It's not very good but it will hold off for now. Again sorry for not updating. I know the story may be a little confusing but you'll get it later on. I promise._


	4. Charlie's House

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series. Any OC are of my own creation however.**

* * *

Chapter Three

_3 years earlier_

"Dad?" I called out shrugging off my wet coat. No answer. "Dad, you here?" I called out again peeking my head through the living room._ Still no answer._

Maybe he was still gone on his fishing trip. He warned me he might be late. I glanced at my watch uneasily, just to make sure.

I sighed hopping onto the couch. Maybe if I checked the weather I'd be at better ease. Make sure no big storms were coming around. My fingers slid down the remote running against the rough buttons. I flicked the T.V on quickly and walked out of the room to grab some dinner.

I fished through the fridge pulling out some leftover pizza. Popping it in the microwave I headed back over to the couch. The weather girl was very distracting; no wonder Charlie watched this weather channel. I rolled my eyes switched to a different one - one more appropriate.

I stopped surfing the channels when something caught my eye. It was the news, something about a crashed fishing boat. I squinted my eyes, it almost looked like Charlie's….

"No, no, no, no," I whispered hoarsely. This couldn't happen. I felt the tears rush over onto my cheeks. "Charlie," I moaned. "Charlie how could you do this to me?" I shuddered, my jeans now sopping wet. The microwave beeped its alarm, but it was just a noise in the background. Totally meaningless. Nothing mattered, not unless it could bring back Charlie. And nothing could.

* * *

I stood as still as statue – I could do that now. Zach looked at me, a little scared. "Bella?" He murmured.

I looked up a little shakily, " Hmm?"

"What are you thinking?" He asked. I almost choked. Edward used to ask me that. My eyes burned. First Edward, than Charlie. Why did Edward leave? My life was so good until he did.

"Nothing, just… nothing," My voice was barely audible. Zach sighed and stood up.

"Casper? Take me to the hospital," He asked reaching for a coat.

Casper raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Do I have choice?"

Zach grinned, "Nope."

I smiled weakly at Zach, glad he knew I needed to be alone. Alone in my old house. Charlie's house.

* * *

**A/N: -Sigh- Sappy ending? I think so. But yeah, they're at the house. I'll explain more later. Charlie died in a freak boating accident during the worst years of Bella's life. Look at this way though, he died doing something he loved. I'm probably going to bring someone from the Cullen family in next chapter.**

**-Korie**


	5. Tour of the Town

**Disclaimer: I do not own the **_**Twilight**_** series, Edward Cullen, any chocolate, or something sparkly. I can't get anything I want! (  
**

* * *

**Q&A**

There have been a few questions (or it was the same question repeated over and over again I forget) about the story, so here are some answers.

**Are Bella and Zach vampires?: **_Yes, they are. _

**Is Casper human?: **_Yup_

**What kind of blood do they drink?:** _You'll see. _

**Where did Bella meet Casper and Zach?: **_Casper and Zach are her step-brothers from Phil's side of the family. I know it doesn't make any sense 'cause she lived with Renee and Phil but I can't think of any other way right now._

**Why did Edward leave Bella? AGAIN?: **_I don't know, but I'm sure he'll tell us later in the story._

**_Also, special thanks to friscofilly for being an awesome reader/reviewer throughout all of my stories. I loves ya. Onto the story!_**

* * *

Chapter Four

"Why don't you give us a tour of the town?" Zach asked watching me helplessly as I vegetated on the couch. I knew it was killing him to see me so lifeless and it made me feel guilty. A little tour would be nice and it would help to get something in my empty mind.

I stood up quietly nodding towards the door. Zach grinned victoriously and beckoned Casper to come with. He glanced at quickly and hopped up willingly enough.

"Not much here," Casper frowned as I pointed out our little Thriftway. The disappointment was visible in his voice.

I nodded once keeping my eyes on the foggy window shield. "If we want to do anything fun we go to Port Angles," I admitted.

"Any chicks there?" Casper asked nudging Zach playfully in the arm. Zach rolled his eyes returning his attention back to his window.

"When does school start?" Zach asked begging for a change of subject. Casper slumped grudgingly in his seat.

I pursed my lips calculating silently in my head, "Soon," I promised. "Three or four days." I reassured him.

"Great," Casper mumbled. I grinned through the mirror making a U turn around the bend. "Cheer up, Casper. It'll be fun," I cooed.

Zach smirked, "Casper's not very smart," He told me grabbing the edge of his seat. "It's actually quite funny to watch."

Casper snorted, "You're face is quite funny o watch." He muttered.

**A/N: I know that this chapter could hardly be called a chapter and you all had to wait a month in order to get it but the writing gods (Have I used that excuse already) have failed to redeem my writing abilities. Again, I'm sorry next one will be better. And now that I see it on Fanfiction, it's _really_ short. Huh.  
**

**-Korie.**


	6. School

**Disclaimer: I do not own the **_**Twilight**_** series, Edward Cullen, any chocolate, or something sparkly. I can't get anything I want! :(**

* * *

Chapter Five

Zach was hyperventilating as I pulled up into the school parking lot and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. He was always so eager compared to well, Casper. My eyes drifted to the slouching pile of human beside me in the passenger seat.

"I'll see you at lunch," I promised as Zach slipped out of the car.

Casper pouted in his seat crossing his arms over his chest. "Do I have to go?" He complained.

I flicked him playfully on the side of his head, "Yes, now stop complaining and get out of the car."

He grumbled something incomprehensible and headed towards the science building. I felt a pang of sorrow go through me. I recognized this building to well; it was where Edward and I first met. I growled angrily at myself and slammed the car door. _Stupid brain with my stupid memories_, I scowled catching up to Casper.

The familiar classroom looked different from my human memories, much more clearer and vibrant. Of course it might have helped that they finally got rid of the old grouch of a teacher call Mr. Banner. The new teacher was a young woman and looked barely a day past twenty-five.

Smiling she motioned us to our seats. Casper, along with all the other boys in the classroom, gawked as the shuffled into the plastic chairs. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I pulled out a sheet of paper to doodle on.

She went through her lecture of the first day of school and truthfully I was only half listening. I had already gone through course many times and with my vampire head I could understand things a lot better than everyone else.

The bell rang sending us off to our next classes. I had forgotten how incredibly boring school was and wondered why they had even made such a horrid place. Casper chuckled as I told him this on our way to lunch. "Do I get to say I told you so yet or should wait for another time?"

I stuck out my tongue and slid into the seat to wait for Zach. After several long minutes I stood up and tried to find him scanning the endless tables of teenagers. I froze once I got to the last one sitting in the corner and gulped. Six oh too familiar figures were crowded around the lunch table.

Zach looked up and waved motioning me over. I shook my head and sprinted out of the lunchroom. Once outside I began taking in shallow breaths in an attempt to calm me.

"Bella? Is something wrong?" I turned my head a little bit so I could see Zach more clearly.

"Who were you hanging out with?" I asked feeling a little queasy, which was unusual for a vampire.

Confused Zach read off the new names he had just learned. "Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward Cullen." Zach raised an eyebrow, "You sure your okay?"

I nodded gripping the wall tightly with my pale hand. "Actually no. Maybe I should go home," I mumbled clutching my stomach.

Zach sighed and patted me softly on the back, "See you at home," He muttered.

I nodded passing him the car keys. I didn't want Zach have to carry Casper home on his back.

I felt bad for ditching them but I couldn't see the Cullens- especially Edward - without having a heart attack. I was pretty sure at least one of them saw me so I decided not to go straight home. Walking the familiar streets of my old neighborhood I stopped at an old run down house. Grimacing, I walked inside.

* * *

**A/N: I finally updated! Yay me. I was reading a bunch of stories and no one was updating and I thought **_**How annoying is this?**_** And than I remembered, Oh right I haven't updated in forever. So I updated. Also I am not a fan of mobs and pitchforks. Oh yeah, you know who you are.**

**-Korie**


	7. Old Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_** but all OC's are me. Sheesh I really get tired of writing these things!

* * *

  
**

Chapter…Six

**A/N: Heh, forgot what chapter we were on… Anyway, ****flower123**** brought up a good point. Edward can read Casper and Zach's mind, so I had to delete my chapter I was going to post and re-write it to where it is more fit-able for the plot line. So I know I was a week or four late updating but it did open up new opportunities! **

I knocked on the door quickly subconsciously hoping he wouldn't answer or possibly, he had moved to a different part of the country. I really hadn't thought it out too much, like how I was going to explain why I looked so much like I did five years ago, so I ended up sitting on the doorstep with my vampire brain working at full speed while he approached the door.

"Bella?" I looked up after settling on probably the worst answer I could choose and smiled.

"Hey Mike," I paused biting on my lip, and drew in a deep breath. "Actually, I'm Bella's daughter… Mary." I lied.

Mike shook his head, "Really? You sure do look a lot like your mother." He didn't seem very convinced but willing to play along. Damn, I was really hoping Mike would still be the same gullible fool I knew so I could… why was I here again? "She didn't marry Cullen did she?" He spat. Maybe he did believe me.

I growled in disgust, "No she married someone else. Um, Rob. Some guy – her mother's neighbor from Florida. You wouldn't know him," I assured him.

Mike shrugged inviting me inside. "So, how is your… mother?" He asked cautiously.

Perhaps if I told him she was on her death bed he might forget about me all together. But then he might want to see me, or her, whatever being buried. This is confusing. "She's doing great!"

"Mhm. If you're her daughter, shouldn't you only be four or five?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

Ugh! Dammit since when did you get so good at math!? "Oh, well I was adopted." I told him trying to sound confident so he wouldn't see past my shield.

He didn't take the bait. "So a person who is only 23 adopted an eighteen year old? Doesn't that seem… awkward?"

I drew in a quick breath trying to find a way out of this. "Rob and Bella wanted more of a sister figure than a daughter," I tried again. I needed a break from all these questions. Even as a vampire I could think straight under pressure.

My phone buzzed at just the right moment. "Hello?" I asked shakily. It was the principle, Zach had gotten in trouble. "I gotta go Mike. It was nice catching up," I waved shooting towards the door maybe a bit too quickly.

How had sweet, lovable Zach gotten into trouble and not Casper? Well, they hadn't said trouble, maybe Zach wasn't in any kind of trouble and I was just over-reacting. Yeah, they probably just want to put him up another grade and I'll warn him about being too smart or you'll get the media around him. But he should know that, he was technically older than me.

I slipped into the double doors and shot to the principal's office. "Zach?" I asked the secretary. She looked up, shrugged, and pointed towards the office. I nodded and headed to the door.

* * *

_**Thank you for reviewing everybody! There are too many people to mention or I'm too lazy, but thank you! You really got me motivated to update again and get off my lazy butt! **_

**A/N: Okay, so I didn't explain about the Edward-mind-reading part but I have it mind! So next update which will HOPEFULLY be sooner than my past few will explain, maybe. There are probably so many mistakes in this I hope none of you people are my English teacher but I was listening to Panic At The Disco while writing and I was kind of dancing in my chair. And November is Nimorioppo or something along the lines where we get to write a novel so that is totally awesome. If anyone is still reading this, congrats you get a cookie!**

**-Korie**


	8. Carlisle

**Disclaimer: I do not own the **_**Twilight**_** series! I could so go for some chocolate right now…

* * *

  
**

Chapter Seven

The office seemed to grow smaller as I forced myself through the door. What could Zach have possibly done? I felt like an over-reacting mother as my mind thought of all the possible ideas. Drugs? Guns? Illegal substances? No, he's a vampire why would he need any of those, stupid Bella.

I paused at the door drawing in a deep breath wandering whom I was more afraid for, me or Zach. "Zach?" I whispered quietly peeping my head into the half-cracked door.

I was expecting the principal to come and help me into the room but the principal wasn't there at all. Instead it was… Carlisle?

I feel like I'm going to puke I'm so anxious and I don't even think vampires do that. He's just staring smiling and I really wish he'd stop it makes me uncomfortable. He hasn't asked anything and I know I look like an idiot standing here with my jaw wide open.

"Bella, would you like a seat?" He asked eying me a little uneasily.

I nodded and took a seat next to Zach looking at him in bewilderment. He shrugged and I turned to face Carlisle. "Um, is there something wrong?" I asked weakly sure my voice squeaked.

I heard the principal enter behind, a rather chubby man but was jolly he could throw Santa Claus out of the business. "Zach's physical was very good," He gasped seating down, "except there were a few casualties."

What did he mean casualties? If Carlisle was the one doctoring him couldn't he have just passed him knowing what he was? "Um, I don't understand," I admitted biting my lip.

The principal cleared his throat and a rush of blood filled his face, "Well his heartbeat is… well he doesn't have one." My jaw tightened but I nodded urging him to continue. "That's abnormal," – I know that you fat idiot! Calm down Bella – "so we needed your permission to let Dr. Cullen test him."

"For what?" I asked, "Dyslexia, hypothermia, rabies?" I sound like a babbling idiot and Zach's face proves it. He's making a face that looks like milk's going to come out of his nose.

Dumbfounded the principal shook his head. "Um no its just-"

"He can't be the walking dead Mr… Mr…"

"Butters," – Wow that's ironic isn't butterball? – "Mr. Butters." He muttered.

I get a little nasty when I'm anxious and if I was still human I know I would be red fro the ugly thoughts passing through my head. "Oh, well yeah. Really I'm not a witch or anything…" Witches and vampires are not related in anyway whatsoever.

Mr. Butters nodded. "Yes well it still might be good for a little exam. Dr. Cullen is a superb doctor I'm sure you won't have any trouble with him if you decide to agree for a check-up."

I shifted uncomfortably. It wasn't Carlisle I was worried about so much as his son. I was sure he already knew I was here with the mind-reading thing and all but that didn't I couldn't avoid him. "Its fine as long as Casper can drive him up to the hospital. I'm really busy with unpacking my things," I lied.

Carlisle looked at me funny but nodded his consent. "Drop him off after school." He stood up and left waving good-bye.

Mr. Butters followed close behind. "You two can go back to your classes now. No more skipping school Miss Swan," He winked wobbling past the doorframe.

"I don't have rabies," Zach muttered trudging into the quiet halls.

I laughed softly. "You don't know that."

He rolled his eyes heading down a less familiar hallway. I hadn't seen all of Forks Highschool because I had never bothered to get a full tour. "What happens if you run into those kids again?" He asked.

I shrugged not so sure myself. "Hopefully I won't," I mumbled sourly knowing I probably just jinxed myself. I ruffled his hair playfully "Have fun."

"This is school," he reminded me. "They deliberately take things and squish the fun out of it."

* * *

**Thanks to heathercullen,bloomsky, mykittengoesrawr, Perfect love kills all fear, SPiDERMONkEY - LOvE, RLD Flame-point Callie-co, rosalie123, Perspicacious, flower123, and friscofilly for reviewing! **

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever but I got really into the novel thing (29,506 words baby!) and I'm so close to finishing and than I got writer's block…. Story endings and me don't mix…I'll update as soon as I can! I've already started on Chapter Eight!**

**-Korie**


	9. Unwanted Guests

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own the Twilight series… yet. –Grins evilly-**_

**Many Thanks to my awesome beta-reader RLD Flame-point Callie-co. (Yes I finally got one! Hopefully everything should be better now.)  
**

Chapter Eight

It took a considerable amount of begging before Casper broke down and agreed to take Zach to the hospital; he protested all the way out the door, not even taking a breath through his outbursts.

At last I was home alone with no one to bother me. I slouched on the couch satisfied with my day of avoiding the Cullens. I'm not the smartest person in the world and I guess after all the pain and agony I had to go through in Forks it was stupid to come back here in the first place. I just hadn't expected Carlisle to be there when I got back, never mind Edward.

Not that I cared. It wasn't hard to avoid a person when the other person didn't want to be anywhere around you either. I wasn't sure whether or not Edward still had feelings about me, but our wedding day was my clearest memory, although certainly not the best.

But I did miss the rest of the Cullens. I couldn't hold a grudge against _all_ of them, right? I had even learned to tolerate Rosalie and if I had to pick being stuck in a room with her or Edward I would definitely choose Rosalie. Then again, I had been trying to limit my glances towards Edward, afraid I might actually fall in love with him again.

A car door slammed shut and I smiled, allowing myself a glance out the window. No Secret Service or Area 51 cars out there, so Carlisle must have let Zach go scotch free.

I sat up a little straighter as the door creaked open. I looked up through my eyelashes and saw Zach standing there sheepishly looking at his feet and rubbing his head. My brow furrowed in curiosity before I realized what was going on - there was a pair of all too familiar voices outside. I gasped in horror, jumping off the couch.

"Why?" I croaked, readying myself to run.

Zach walked forward slowly, his eyes wide with desperation. "Bella, I tried to tell Casper not to invite them but you know how he is sometimes. He thought it was a good idea and they said they knew you from somewhere. He mistook them for friends."

I tried to relax my body with no luck. "It's just-"

"Carlisle and Esme," he assured me.

I felt a little better. Hopefully (if I asked nicely enough) they wouldn't tell Edward I was here, even though he probably knew already. At least it wasn't Emmett or Alice; although I loved them both, neither could keep a secret from Edward very long, but I guess I should give Alice more credit since she _did_ keep one secret from him. "The others aren't coming?" I asked hopefully.

Zach shrugged. "I really don't know." He sounded sincere as he explained. "Esme seemed pretty persistent about inviting us to her house."

"Why are they even here?" I groaned. Casper was giving them a tour outside instead of bringing them into the house. That was good; it gave Zach and me time to talk.

Zach shrugged, his eyes flashing nervously to the window and back. "Carlisle wanted to ask some questions. Like about our diet and eye color."

That made sense; Carlisle probably wanted to learn all about our habits. "This is going to be a long day." I frowned, letting my breath fog up the window.

**A/N: I am very proud of myself. I think this is one of the earliest chapters I've posted. Even if it is a little short.... Anyway, this will probably be your holiday present 'cause I doubt I'll have anymore chapters up before break. But you might get lucky, depends I guess. ^^ **

**-Korie  
**


	10. Updates?

**Author's Note: Expect updates VERY soon. I'm really sorry I haven't been updating at all, so you all must be sad. ;~; But don't worry! I will have an update by Tuesday at the LATEST. **

**So your all probably really disappointed this was in now way actually a chapter so I'll try and make the next one extra long seeing as to how all my other chapters are uber (yeah, it's my new word. I got it from Xbox Live Halo. I'm such a nerd) short. **

**Updates! Whoo!**

**-Korie**

**Oooh yeah and I was thinking I might change my account name to something a bit more original than my first and last name so just a lil' heads up. **


	11. The Secret's Out

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own the Twilight series… yet. –Grins evilly-**_

Chapter Nine

"It's so nice to see you again. Bella," Carlisle smiled from the table.

My back was turned as I walked over to the sink wash my hands. I knew it wasn't necessary but I needed something to do other than sit at the table and fidget like there was no tomorrow. Zach took a position leaning against the kitchen counter while Casper had pulled up a chair as close as possible to Esme. The only one who actually ate here was Casper, and if wanted to eat he could just warm something up.

"Oh?" I mused, wiping my hands on my jeans after searching several minutes for a dry towel. What a stupid thing to say, Bella! "I, um, I missed you guys a lot too… But, you know, I got used to it. I was thinking of going to college with Casper after I graduate from here."

Esme smiled warmly and patted Casper o the knee. Not a I'm-coming-on-to-you pat, but Esme's signature motherly pat. "That's great! Have you begun looking at colleges yet? I think Alice and Jasper wanted to go some place a little less tough than an Ivy League, like William and Mary in Virginia? I heard it's a really nice university right next to Williamsburg and they have the biggest bookstore with two floors. You'd like it there Bella, maybe you should go."

I fidgeted uncomfortably in my seat and forced a smile. Esme recognized her mistake as soon as everyone else did and corrected it with ease, like she had meant to that the whole time. "Edward was planning on going with Rosalie and Emmett to some place out of the country. Where was it again, dear?" She asked looking over at Carlisle expectantly.

He laughed and shook his head. "Esme, Bella didn't invite us over to talk about colleges, correct?" He asked.

Wait one second. Suddenly this was my idea? "I don't mind," I assured him playing with the bracelet on my wrist.

Carlisle turned to Casper. "You know Bella, Casper insisted on volunteering at the hospital. I'm actually pretty glad, we're always so short-handed."

"Oh? Well, it is a small town people must think you don't need much staff."

Carlisle nodded patiently. "Bella, would now be an appropriate time to ask about your diets?"

I cleared my throat and wiggled around in the chair some more. Zach nodded as I stole a glance toward him. "Anytime is great for you Carlisle. I still owe you my life a few times over." I rubbed my head sheepishly thinking of how he and… another person of the family brought the rest of them together to save me from James.

"Your eyes are purple. You don't drink animals do you?" Carlisle asked resting his chin in his hands.

I looked at Carlisle's golden eyes to Zach's purple ones, knowing they resembled the same as mine. "It's kind of disgusting." I admitted.

Carlisle chuckled. "Sucking blood out of anything is disgusting, and it's our way of life. We need to survive."

I forced a grin. That little explanation actually helped a little. "In the morgue, we drink dead people's blood."

**A/N: Next chapter is coming up ASAP. I was going to make it long but this is such and awesome ending! So I'll make TWO chapters. Yay! And to answer RLD Flame-point Callie-co: It's an annulment. You made me do research on that one. **


	12. Questions and Confusion

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own the Twilight series… yet. –Grins evilly-**_

**A/N: Whoo-hoo! Chapter Ten baby! I never thought I'd make it this far. Over 10,000 hits, wow! And I'd like to thank the guy who added this story to his community. It probably means nothing, will get me absolutely no where in life, and won't count on my college resume but I'm honored. **

**And thanks 256 to all my reviewers! (For those of you who think I'm crazy 1) **_**I know who you are**_** and 2) If you know Demetri Martin, than you'll get it because basically it's one of his jokes. I should probably put that in the disclaimer, huh?) **

**Recap**

_Carlisle chuckled. "Sucking blood out of anything is disgusting, and it's our way of life. We need to survive." _

_I forced a grin. That little explanation actually helped a little. "In the morgue, we drink dead people's blood."_

Chapter Ten

Casper's eyes darted to the ground, followed by mine, but Zach's stayed in place watching Carlisle with a blank face. "'We need to survive.'" He shrugged.

"And Bella and I tried the whole animal diet thing. It didn't work out; we were ready to kill someone. I want to tell you were as strong as you guys are but we aren't.

"We ended up in a funeral home one day when Phil's mother passed away. She was dead, I drank her blood. She looked normal afterwards and no one gets hurt while we can fully satisfy our hunger. We're stronger too, than if we just drank animal blood. Not as strong as one who gets it from a living person, but it works."

Carlisle's face was blank for a long while. The room was silent and I allowed a quick survey of everyone's face around me. Casper's eyes were still on the floor in embarrassment, even though he had nothing to do with this, Zach's gaze held steady on Carlisle, Esme's eyes were wide with wonder, and Carlisle just sat there soaking it all up.

"If you want us to leave Forks we will." I offered wanting to break the silence.

Carlisle finally blinked and drew in a long breath for comfort. "No, actually it's not a bad idea." He studied my face closely. "I don't think I would want to do it, but for your sake… It's genius."

I would have blushed if I could and looked down. "It was mostly Zach," I muttered.

"I think their eyes are purple since, you know, dead people are purple… or maybe they're pale." Casper grinned, deciding he could talk now.

Zach laughed. "If we really need to, we'll just drink old blood bags that are about to expire from the hospital, but that's like animal blood: not as satisfying."

"What about abilities? Bella?" Carlisle asked.

I busied myself with my hair. "I really don't know yet. I don't even know if I have the same thing I did when I was human. We haven't met anyone who can get into my mind like Jane." I admitted, refusing to say other obvious names… "Zach has something real cool though."

Zach's face finally showed a slight hint of emotion. "I can see into the past. If I touch something and someone else has touched it I can see what they were thinking, feeling, saying, doing."

Carlisle shrugged off his over coat. "So if you touch this, you'll be able to see what I was doing when I was wearing it?" He questioned, absorbed with this new piece of information.

Zach touched it gingerly. "You were at the hospital and Edward was there. He had a small child in his lap, a little girl who reminded you a lot of Bella if she had been toddler and you think it reminded Edward of her too, because he seemed a little reluctant of touching her.

"Her and her mother had been in a car accident and you didn't think her mother would make it. Her father was half-way across the country and you couldn't get through to him. You told Edward to take her back to your house, take care of her.

"And then we came in, and soon as you caught the scent of me you told him to hurry. You didn't know it was me yet, you just thought it was another vampire. The Volutri had been tracking Edward so he could help find Sam-"

"Why do they need Sam?" I yelped jumping to my feet. "He didn't do anything!"

Carlisle looked a little reluctant Zach had been interrupted. "I don't know, but they do. We're doing all we can to help."

I sank back into my seat worried. Would the pack blame all this on the Cullens? "He could stay with us," I suggested. "Zach could help, and maybe I can too. Maybe I can keep Jane or someone busy."

Carlisle gave a grim smile. "Bella, why don't you come over to our house later? We can talk a little more comfortably and we could pick a time when Edward is out of the house if you like. We need to get going, it's late." He pushed the chair out from under the table and helped Esme to her feet. "It was nice seeing you, Bella. Casper I'll see you Saturday for your shift. Three o' clock sharp."

And with that they were gone. Leaving us with more questions and confusion than what we bargained for.

**A/N: Yes two updates! Okay so I didn't have a beta for either but next chapter I will, promise. **

**-Korie.**


End file.
